Robotic Hearts
by Scarletfiresky
Summary: Teto Kasane gets taken out of her world and put in another by strangers. But why does she have to learn to fight, be apart of the military, and fall in love with someone she hate's so much? ShinnxTeto, OCxAthrun. Story on indefinite hiatus.
1. my world falling?

Me: Okie! This is my fanfic for ShinnxTeto!

Shinn: If you aren't stupid you must know that Teto and I are from separate things! Teto is from a program called UTAUloid and I am from an anime called Gundam Seed Destiny!

Me: Shinn! Don't be so rude! Don't listen to anything shinn says people! We are all smart human beings! But he is right about him and teto being from totally different things!

Teto: Scarletfiresky also wanted to say that certain parts that originally happened in the anime have changed a bit for this story!

Shinn: Scarletfiresky told me *coughforcedmecough* to say that she does not own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the other series, teto, UTAUloid, me(shinn), or any other character from Gundam seed destiny or Vocaloid etc. And you better remember that because I'm not saying it again!

Robotic Hearts

Teto Kasane is just a normal utau, just normal…. "Why won't they let me become a Vocaloid!" Teto's friend Defoko walked next to her and said "their just being really cautious about an utau being more popular then their top sellers." "Oh….." Teto said.

"HEY! Teto! Defoko!" yelled Sora dragging Momo behind him.

"What is it?" asked Defoko

"We're going to have a party for teto as a congrats party!" said Momo excited.

Right then and there teto felt worse and started running away from the crowd. _'They expected me to get in! See Defoko! I'm letting everyone down!' _Defoko turned "you guys….teto didn't get in."

Teto PV

I was walking alone out in the fresh air when I heard whispering "huh? Who could that be?" then Teto started to eavesdrop.

"Those stupid vocaliods! can't we use it know?" a man said whispering but still loud enough to sound like yelling.

"Calm down Filend someone will hear you! And we still need to test it out!" _'That's a weird name, Filend?'_ (Lol I thought of that name myself! You like?) Teto thought suddenly the door began to move! Teto landed face first on the ground in front of the two strangers. "Wait! I haven't seen you two around here before! What are you going to do to the vocaloids!" _'Hey! Maybe if I tell on these guys the others will think I am a hero and make me a Vocaloid for sure!'_

"By how your voice sounds you are an utauloid right?" said a girl with long blonde hair tied back with a bow and wearing a lab coat. The man had orange spiky hair with a lab coat also except he was creepier because he had a huge evil looking grin on his face, he was most likely Filend.

"Yeah! So!" I said out loud.

"How a 'bout we use her!" said Filend, the women smiled.

"Hello sweetie my names Tsumi, this is Filend!" the women kept talking "We work with the utauloid program! We are trying to help utauloids like you become better then those dreadful vocaloids!" she smiled some more.

"But you were just talking about me being one of your experiments!" I was starting to freak out now.

"For being the first utauloid to be turned into a vocaloid!" Tsumi said.

"You serious! Well what do you want me to do? I want to be a vocaloid right now!" I said.

"Ok ok! Calm down kiddo! We will do it right now!" Filend said very excided.

Teto stepped into a huge machine with a wide smile, but then frowned when Tsumi yelled "Have fun! I can't believe it was that easy to fool you!" Then Teto felt like a thousand bolts were coursing through her body. That's when she blacked out…..

Shinn PV

Shinn was walking away from athrun with disgust _'I can't believe they put him in faith! He just came back! Damn it!'_ That's when Shinn saw a light fall from the sky headed straight toward his gundam!

"Crap! That better not be a missile! I can't have it destroy my gundam!"

Then shinn ran straight toward the 'missile'.

Teto PV

"Ugh….that hurt….aaaah!" I said "my voice sounds like a humans!"

I had an Idea! I grabbed the nearest piece of metal and cut myself. "B-blood….not oil….blood. I-I'm human now….."

A few minutes later a young man came up behind Teto.

"What are you doing here! This is no place for civilians!" but then he looked at her closely and saw the cut. "Your hurt….where's your family?"

I replied "I don't have one."

Shinn PV

'_She has no…..family__?' _Shinn felt so bad for her, shinn walked over and asked "What's your name?" She replied "Teto. By the way where am I exactly?" Shinn was surprised that she asked him that out of all questions. _'She could at least said "thank you my name is Teto what is your name?" and what's with the hair! They look like drills!'_ Shinn sighed "you're on an island by the Minerva." She looked more confused. "You know? On earth." I said.

"Let's get you some help. Ok?" I said really tired out.

Teto PV

Teto looked at the boy guiding her to safety. _'He looks sort of cute!'_ She saw how his hair was jet black, and his red eyes, wearing what looked like a red military uniform.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Shinn. Shinn Asuka." Then he said "You forgot to tell me your last name too."

"Kasane" I said back.

"Teto Kasane?" Shinn asked.

"Y-you remembered my first name!" I yelled blushing.

"Well I have too in order to tell the captain." Shinn spoke back trying not to get pissed because Teto just yelled in his ear.

"Ohhh….." I said sadly.

"What's with your hair? It looks weird." Shinn asked.

"Shut up! Your hair is no better." _'What am I talking about? His hair looks great on him! Wait…..what are these feelings I'm having!'_

"Whatever! Let's keep going!" Shinn said back

'_I know what I'm feeling now!' _I thought '_pissed off because he is so rude!' _I was about to punch him in the face when he started saluting in a different direction.

The direction where Shinn was saluting, a woman in a military outfit like Shinn's (except hers was white) started walking in our direction.

Shinn PV

"Hello Captain! What brings you here?" I asked.

"I heard that one of my soldiers brought a stranger on board." Said Talia Gladys

"Forgive me ma'am! But she has no family and is injured!" I explained.

"What's her name?" Talia asked sighing.

"Teto Kasane ma'am." I said.

"Now is she a coordinator or natural?" she asked

We both stared at Teto curious. _'I hope she's not natural or else we are both in for it.' _I thought worried.

Normal PV

Teto wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't tell them she was from another world, and that she was a singing robot. So she had to pretend she was suffering from memory loss.

"I don't remember much all I remember is my name, age, and that I am a coordinator." She was tired of being called normal so she decided to call herself a coordinator.

Shinn and the captain both sighed in relief. "How old are you anyway?" asked shinn. _'Doesn't he know that you're not supposed to ask a woman's age!' _Teto thought fuming.

"Shinn! You should not ask a woman her age like that!" screamed the captain.

"Sorry for what shinn just asked but may I ask what your age is?" said the captain nicely.

Teto calmed down to answer "I'm fifteen!" (I will not have her say thirty one ever!)

"Well shinn! I guess you have someone one year younger than you working here now!" said the captain.

"What!" screamed shinn and teto in unison.

"Well teto doesn't remember where she is from and we lost a few members on the ship from the attacks, so I think we could use her here. Teto! Do you want to be apart of this ship?" asked the captain.

"Sure!" said teto.

"Okay! Shinn, take teto to her room, Teto there should be a uniform in your room when you get there! And shinn I want you to show teto around after she gets dressed." The captain paused and saw Teto's cut. "…take her to the medical room first…then you can take her to her room."

When the captain left shinn and teto went to the medical room, after that they started to go to Teto's new room.

"Just to tell you, what ever job you have don't get in my way." Said shinn

"Don't worry I won't, I'm itching to get away from you right now." Teto remarked

"If it wasn't for me you would still be outside bleeding to death!" he yelled back

"Well that would be better than fighting with you!" she said getting pissed now

Shinn blushed then pointed at a door. "That's your room go get changed!" teto went into her room and got changed mad at how rude shinn was to her, a new comer without a home and a family.

"This outfit is so ugly!" yelled teto walking out.

"What's wrong with it?" asked shinn

"Its green and ugly." Explained teto

"Come on let's go." Shinn grabbed her wrist and started walking; he took teto to so many places around the Minerva and met new people like Meyrin, Lunamaria, Rey Za Burrel, and others.

"Who's that?" teto asked looking at a cute guy with blue hair.

"That's no one, keep going." Said shinn

"Hello what's your name? I'm new here! My name is teto!" teto told the man

"My name is Athrun. May I ask what is with your hair?" asked athrun

Teto just stood there for a few minute's until shinn budded in.

"Go away and play with your archangel friends Zala!" yelled shinn pushing teto away from athrun.

"Shinn, she was just introducing herself to me there's no need to yell." Said athrun trying to calm shinn down.

"Please don't tell me you guys are fighting again!" said a woman in the distance

"Lunamaria!" said teto running over to her. "You guys should know better than to fight in front a new part of the family!"

'_New part of the family__…' _teto started to smile

"Shinn! The captain has decided Teto's job, she will be backup for Meyrin and anyone fighting in battle." Finished Luna

"I showed teto around what should I do now?" asked shinn calming down

"Take her back to her room, she starts her lessons tomorrow." Luna explained

_Later that night_

Teto lay on her bed wondering what her lessons would be like, just then someone knocked on her door. "It's me Meyrin!"

"Come in!" yelled teto

"Hi! I just wanted to tell you sorry for shinn's attitude, he's been like that ever since his family died during the first war." Meyrin explained

"His family….died?" said teto sadly

"He didn't tell you? Well I guess he wouldn't want to remember horrible memory's like that anyway. Not trying to be rude but is it true you don't have a family either?" she asked

"It's true." Said teto

"Well, I have to go! Oh! And sorry for me asking about your hair earlier!" Meyrin said leaving

After Meyrin left teto said "its okay, that reminds me…" that's when teto untied her hair. It flowed down a little bit past her shoulders; it was strait at the top and curly halfway down. "I'll keep my hair down." Teto said to herself.

_The next day_

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" screamed teto crying

"Teto is that you! Aren't you supposed to be getting lessons on your new job from Meyrin and athrun?" asked Luna

"I-I-I woke up l-late a-and I'm lost…" said teto tearing up

"I'll take you there, come with me!" said Luna

"Okay…" said teto feeling better

"Why is your hair down?" asked Luna

"I thought it was time for a change." Said teto

"Oh…well here you are." Said Luna

"Thanks Lunamaria." Said teto

"Just call me Luna." Luna Corrected

"Luna? Okay! Bye!" said teto

_In the next room_

"Sorry I'm late, I woke up late then got lost!" screamed teto

"Is that you teto?" asked Meyrin with athrun behind her

"Yeah! I thought it would be better if my hair was down." Explained teto

"Well I guess we should get to the lessons" said athrun

Teto learned a lot from Athrun and Meyrin. Meyrin taught teto how send out things to shinn and other people fighting, and phrases to use when sending them off. While Athrun taught her combat, how to aim missile's, and how to use a gundam.

"I'll go get us some drinks okay?" asked Meyrin

Teto and Athrun nodded

"Athrun?" asked teto

"Yes teto?" asked athrun

"What's the archangel?" asked teto

Athrun looked shocked but then quickly remembered that teto had lost her memory. "The archangel is a ship that fought in the last war, but they were on neither side. They fought both sides to actually stop the war, I was apart of them." Said athrun

"Wow…where is the archangel now?" asked teto

"The ship is in hiding, but I heard that they are coming out again to stop this war too." Explained athrun

"Your so cool." Said teto dreamily

"How so?" asked athrun

"You're so kind, and you fight for good. Do you think I will ever be good at doing anything here?" asked teto

"Thank you for what you said! And of course you will be good at doing something you have the best teachers here!" said athrun

"Sorry I took so long guys, my sister was scolding me!" said Meyrin bringing in the drinks. (It was long because the drink machine is just outside the door.)

"It's okay Meyrin." Said athrun

Teto, Athrun, and Meyrin all talked like long lost high school friends, but later Athrun and Meyrin had to leave because there was a battle happening. Teto ran to the main room on the ship to watch the fight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Talia Gladys sitting in her chair.

"I wanted to watch." Said teto

"This is no movie this is real stuff, go sit in the chair and don't cry when you see someone get killed!" yelled the captain

Teto sat through most of the battle until something caught her eye. "What's that?" asked someone on board

"The Archangel." Said Talia

'_I finally get to see it…with my own eye's.'_ teto thought smiling

That's when a huge gundam came out of the archangel and started shooting the limbs off random gundam's.

"It's the freedom!" screamed someone on board

The freedom was just about to shoot at shinn's gundam when teto screamed in meyrin's microphone "watch out!"

"Teto?" shinn looked over and saw the freedom aiming at him "crap!" shinn dodged the shot and started fighting with the freedom.

"Teto! I did not order you to do that! Leave this room right now!" screamed the captain

Teto then left and went to her room _'Why did she yell at me like that? I was just trying to help…'_ Teto said falling asleep not caring that there was a battle outside.

_After 2 weeks_

Teto learned all she could and knew her way around the ship; she became very good friends with Meyrin, Luna, and Athrun. She found that certain times Shinn could be okay but there were times he could be such a bastard! Rey would glare at Teto now and then, and Teto would just glare right back.

They secretly went back to orb without anybody in orb noticing. Mostly everybody on board stayed in pairs Rey and Athrun stayed on board, Lunamaria and Meyrin went to the store to get some makeup and hair products, and Teto got stuck with Shinn.

Teto and Shinn were walking on the streets of orb when Teto saw a pink cell phone poking out of Shinn's shirt pocket. "What's this?" asked Teto grabbing the cell phone out of shinn's pocket.

"Give that back! It's mine!" yelled shinn

"Oh? The great Shinn Asuka has a pink cell phone?" teto taunted shinn

"It belonged to my sister!" as shinn said that teto froze and dropped the phone; shinn walked over and grabbed the phone from the ground.

"I'm sorry…" said teto starting to cry

"You don't have to pity me." Shinn stated bluntly

"I'm not-"before teto could finish shinn yelled

"Don't say that you don't! That's what everyone says!" Then shinn ran away leaving teto by herself.

"That fool, he knows I don't know my way around orb." Said teto frantically

_Back in the Vocaloid world_

"Oh no! Teto's not here what are we going to do!" screamed Momo

"Calm down Momo." Said Defoko soothingly.

A pile of utauloids, vocaloids, and some other "loids" were freaking out about teto going missing. "Maybe a Man'ītāloid ate teto!" screamed Sora making everyone in the room start to freak out also. (Man'ītā in Japanese means "man eater" so its maneaterloid in English.)

"Everybody shut up!" screamed Neru texting something on her phone.

"Neru is right we have to ask the Man'ītāloid's that ourselves before we jump to conclusions" said Lily.

"I never said that!" yelled Neru

"You didn't but I did." Said Lily

"We're dead if we go there!" screamed Gumi scared for her life.

"Well I agree with Lily we should go and ask, if we go in a big group maybe they won't attack." Explained Iroha

Everybody just cried and agreed knowing very well they were screwed whether it was a small or big group that went.

Me: well how did you like my first chapter eh?

Shinn: It sucked.

Teto: well I liked it!

Shinn: that's only because you were in most of it!

Teto: jealous I see…

Shinn: why you-

Me: Guys! Calm down why are you guys always fighting?

Silence

Me: I thought so; by the way did you know that I am making a theme song for this fanfic!

Teto and shinn: Really?

Me: Yep! I'm using Google translate to make a Japanese theme song! (Even though they don't have the best translations.) Well as I was saying when I'm finished I'm going to make the song with the program UTAUloid with teto's voice bank. When I'm finished I am going to make the background music on audacity!


	2. why does this always happen to me?

Me: Hey everyone sorry if it took long to update!

Shinn: I bet you did that on purpose.

Me: NO I DIDN'T! Shinn you're so mean to me…

Teto: what are you talking about? He is an ass to everyone.

Shinn: HEY-

Me and Teto: Enjoy the second chapter everyone! (P.S. I'm using Japanese honorifics now)

Teto PV

"Awww where did Shinn-senpai go?" I said quietly. I walked through out orb confused looking for shinn-senpai, until I bumped into someone.

"OW watch were your going!" yelled a man with light blue hair.

"I'm sorry! It's just I'm looking for someone and I'm so lost…" That's when I started to tear up.

"Join the club…" The man sighed

"You're looking for someone too? I have an idea how about we look together!" I said happy again. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Auel….." He said blushing.

"So! Who are you looking for Auel-san?"

"A friend…" He said blushing more.

'_Hehe! He I sooo cute! Well not hot cute, but teddy bear cute or also known as five year old cute!' _I thought in my head.

Auel PV

'_She is sooo cute! Not teddy bear cute or five year old cute, but hot cute.'_ I couldn't stop myself from blushing she was just so cute. _'WHAT! Why is her hand on my forehead!'_

"Your face is all red. Are you sick or something?" She asked me.

I pushed her hand away from my face "no…I'm fine…I….ummmm…" then I thought of it "I'm just worried for my friend, that's all…" I didn't like lying to her but I couldn't just blurt out I love her. _'YEAH RIGHT! Like I would be worried for Stellar! It served her right for being an airhead!'_

"Well if you're worried lets hurry up and go find who we are looking for!" said the girl. _'Wait! I don't even know her name! I'm so stupid!'_ I thought. "Okay! What's your name anyway? You know mine but I don't know yours."

"Oh right! My name is Teto Kasane!" she said as she struck a pose.

"You don't need to strike a pose when you tell me your name" I said with a sweat drop at the back of my head.

Normal PV [Few Hours later]

"Auel-san! I'm tired!" whined Teto

"Hey! Auel-kun!" yelled out some random guy in a nice car.

"Sting-senpai!" yelled Auel back.

"Huh? Is that who you were looking for?" asked Teto.

"No, he's just another friend of mine" explained Auel

Sting drove up to Teto and Auel in his car as they were feeling a little happier that they get to sit down. "Did you find Stellar-chan yet?" asked Sting.

"No, I can't find her anywhere…" said Auel

"So that's why you were blushing earlier! YOU have a crush on this 'Stellar' girl!" said Teto thinking she was right.

"What! No! Why would I like that airhead!" Auel screamed.

"You were blushing eh?" Sting said also mixing a question in what he said. "Well come on Auel-kun! We have to go find Stellar-chan!" screamed Sting, out of no where being excited.

"Wait Sting-senpai!" said Auel. "Can we bring Teto-chan along? She's looking for someone too." Auel asked.

Sting looked at Teto with the evil eye. "Fine…"

Teto PV [One hour later]

"Look! I see someone!" I screamed pointing forward. "And Shinn-senpai is there! I found who I'm looking for!" I said happily. _'Why am I so happy all of a sudden? He ditched me…' _I thought with mixed feelings now.

"Oh look and Stellar-chan is there with him." Said Sting.

"Hey Shinn-senpai! I was looking everywhere for you, you Idiot!" I screamed happy and mad at the same time.

"Teto-chan?" is all that Shinn-senpai said.

"Auel-kun! Sting-kun!" said a girl who I'm guessing was Stellar-chan.

I jumped out of the car and ran towards Shinn-senpai furious. "SHINN-SENPAI!" I screamed punching Shinn-senpai in the face.

"Shinn-kun!" yelled Stellar-chan.

Athrun-kun pulled me away from Shinn-senpai before I could make a whole murder scene happen.

"What the hell was that for!" screamed Shinn-senpai.

"That was for ditching me earlier! You know I don't know my way through orb! You're lucky I bumped into Auel-san!" I finished out of breath from my mini rant.

"Stellar-chan lets go…" said Sting-senpai tired of the tension in the air.

"Okay Sting-kun. Bye Shinn-kun!" said Stellar ready to leave.

"Bye…" said Shinn-senpai blushing.

"Bye Teto-chan!" yelled out Auel-san driving away with Stellar-chan and Sting-senpai.

"Bye Auel-san!" I yelled back.

"Shinn-kun is it true you left Teto-chan all by herself?" asked Athrun-kun.

"She was pissing me off!" said Shinn-senpai.

"What are we going to do with you Shinn-kun." Said Athrun-kun sighing.

"So, Shinn-ku-I mean senpai! Why were you with Stellar-chan?" I asked. _'Crap! Why did I almost say kun! And why do I feel so protective all of a sudden!'_

"Why do YOU want to know?" asked Shinn-ku-I MEAN SENPAI!

"Okay guys lets go before another fight starts." Said Athrun-kun.

"Your right Athrun-kun! We don't want the Minerva to blow up!" I said.

"Uhhhhh…..that's not what I meant…" Answered Athrun-kun.

"He means a fight between us you Idiot!" said Shinn-senpai.

'_I__-I…hate shinn-senpai…so much…he…doesn't understand…' _I thought as tears were pouring out. "I-I didn't f-fight you cause I-I was m-mad…"

"I know" interrupted Athrun-kun. "You fought him because you were scared, scared you would be alone again…you were alone once weren't you…you wanted to be something that was out of reach…you thought that if you didn't get what you wanted…you would fall and bring your friends down with you…so you distanced yourself from everyone…you were alone…then when you found Shinn-kun..." Athrun-kun stopped to look over at Shinn-senpai then back at me. "You noticed he had the same problem, so when he ran away from you, you thought you lost him forever." Finished Athrun-kun.

I just stood there surprised "How did you…" Athrun-kun interrupted.

"I used to have the same problem…Let's go!" Athrun said.

'_I-it's like he saw right through me…__'_ I still awed as Shinn-senpai towed me over to the car. It was a VERY silent ride back to the Minerva, so I tried to make a conversation happen. "Uh…ummmm…..so Athrun-kun….ummmm….do you have a girlfriend?" Then I just realized what I said. "Uh not that I care or anything-well I do care for you but not that way…" I was lying totally lying, ever since the first time I saw him I've had a crush on him!

"Uh yes I do…" said Athrun-kun still tense from the awkward question.

"Look at her! She's sulking now!" Shinn-senpai said trying to get air from all his laughing.

'_Shut up Shinn-senpai! B-but how was I supposed to know he had a girlfriend!' _I thought crying in the corner of Athrun-kun's car.

"Teto-chan! Why are you crying!" Athrun-kun asked.

"N-nothing I j-just got something in m-my eye…" I replied.

Then a weird smile came up on Athrun-kun's face and he said "Hey Shinn-kun how 'bout you sit in the back and look at Teto-chan's eye." He asked Shinn-senpai.

"Hell no! She'll probably give me a black eye!" Screamed Shinn-senpai.

"Well I would but, I'm driving right now." Athrun-kun smiled.

"N-no it's okay Athrun-kun I-it's gone now!" I said.

"See! She doesn't need me!" Shinn-senpai screamed some more.

"Don't hide it I still see you crying…" Athrun-kun said.

"Athru-" Shinn-senpai was cut off by Athrun-kun's voice.

"I think I might find it fun telling the captain about how you ditched Teto-chan just because you were mad at her…" Athrun-kun smiled evilly.

"Fine…" Shinn-senpai mumbled, and then went to the back of the car with me. I turned my head away from him but he didn't care. After a few seconds something actually got in my eye, while I was trying to rub it away Athrun-kun spoke up.

"Shinn-kun you didn't do a good job at helping Teto-chan's eye." He said bluntly.

Shinn-senpai growled then came over to me.

"Keep your eye open!" Shinn-senpai ordered me.

I didn't listen to him and just looked away, but he grabbed me and now our faces were so close to each other.

"Sh-shinn-senpai!" I said surprised.

"Now keep your eye open!" Shinn-senpai said angry.

I couldn't explain it but I was blushing, I didn't have time to think about that because Shinn-senpai blew into my eye and whatever was in my eye before was magically gone. While Shinn-senpai was about to move away from me Athrun-kun's car made a sharp turn, which made Shinn-senpai fall on top of me but not only that our lips met with a kiss!

"Oops! Clumsy me!" Athrun-kun said as he still had his evil smile.

We quickly pulled away from each other, but as I looked away I smiled. _'I know why I'm having all these different emotions about him; I am truly in love with Shinn-kun!"_

The next day

Yesterday I realized that I'm in love with Shinn-kun; and today I'm trying to forget that I kissed my new crush yesterday. Meyrin is sick so that's why I'm on the bridge today, I'm really nervous about being on the bridge I think I'll screw up!

"Teto-chan!" Shinn-kun yelled out. "Send me out the silhouette!"

"O-okay Shinn-kun!" I said "bringing out the silhouette!"

The silhouette went flying out and went on the back of the Impulse so that Shinn-kun could make more destruction. I honestly thought it was wrong, and that we should work with the archangel but there are three reasons why I can't.

One, I love Shinn-kun too much.

Two, everyone would think of me as a trader.

Three, the chairman is here.

***flashback***

"_**Teto-chan! Athrun-kun! Shinn-baka!" yelled Lunamaria-san.**_

"_**I told you not to call me Shinn-baka!" Shinn-kun yelled back to Lunamaria.**_

"_**Calm down you Kiss-A-Holic." Athrun-kun said laughing.**_

"_**Shut up! That was an accident, and it was your entire fault anyway!" Shinn-kun said pissed off.**_

"_**What happened to you two the ride back?" asked Lunamaria.**_

"_**Shinn-kun kissed Teto-chan!" Athrun-kun yelled happily.**_

"_**Wow, Shinn I didn't know you had the hot's for Teto-chan!"**_

"_**I told you it was an accident!" Shinn-kun said with rage.**_

"_**Sure…well as I was going to say the chairman is here and wants to speak to Teto-chan and Athrun-kun." said Lunamaria.**_

"_**What for?" asked Athrun-kun.**_

"_**I don't know, beats me." Lunamaria said starting to get nervous now. "But you guys should go now you guys are already late as it is."**_

"_**What!" me and Athrun-kun said in unison.**_

"_**How long ago did he ask to meet us!" I asked.**_

"_**About thirty minutes ago…" said Lunamaria.**_

_**Athrun-kun grabbed my wrist and we started running, and boy…Athrun-kun is faster than I thought.**_

"_**Bye Lunamaria-chan! Bye Kiss-A-Holic!" Athrun-kun screamed back.**_

"_**I told you it was an accident!"**_(lol! Poor Shinn…)

"_**Bye you guys!" I now screamed back.**_

_**-After lots of running-**_

"_**What took you guys so long!" asked Meyrin-san.**_

"_**We just got here!" I said "We were talking to Luna-"**_

"_**We can tell Meyrin-chan later lets go in!" Athrun-kun cut me off.**_

_**We walked in and Captain Gladys-sama was fuming.**_

"_**What took you two so long!" Talia-sama yelled at us.**_

"_**It's all right, I can tell they were coming as fast as they could. Athrun-kun. Teto-chan." A man with long jet black hair sitting in the Captains chair said to us. 'I'm guessing he is the chairman.' I thought.**_

"_**So Teto-chan…" I looked up at him again. "I heard you lost your memory."**_

"_**Y-yes Chairman-sama!" I said nervous while trying to sound brave.**_

"_**No need to be nervous Teto-chan." He said to me. "Well we searched you up on the system and there is no record of a Teto Kasane, so we searched you up for the naturals too but you were not on those records either…" He finished.**_

"_**What are you trying to say?" Athrun-kun asked.**_

"_**I'm saying that maybe when she lost her memory she got her name mixed up and she thinks her name is Teto Kasane, and if that's so maybe she thinks she is a coordinator but she is actually a natural." The chairman answered Athrun-kun's question.**_

"_**No." Talia-sama budded in. "I haven't known Teto-chan very long but I know that she is a coordinator." She finished.**_

_**I stared at Talia-sama in awe. 'Thank you Captain-sama.' I thought happily.**_

"_**I agree with Captain-sama, she has proved herself to be a coordinator. In just one or two weeks she learned how to fight, work a gundam, and do Meyrin-chan's job properly." Athrun-kun said.**_

'_**Athrun-kun…' I thought amazed at what Athrun-kun said.**_

"_**Fine, but I will have to see for myself. Captain Gladys-chan you said that Meyrin Hawke-chan was starting to get a cold right?" Chairman-sama asked.**_

"_**Yes, Meyrin-chan told me this morning." Talia-sama answered.**_

"_**Okay then tomorrow Teto-chan is going to show me what she can do."**_

"_**But Chairman-sama! How do know if we are going to fight anyone or not?" Athrun-kun asked.**_

"_**We don't need a fight I just want to see her technical skills."**_

_***End Flashback***_

It didn't help that when I was about to show him what I could do the earth forces showed up, so we had to actually fight. That meant if I made even one slip up we were all screwed.

"Evade!" Talia-sama screamed out.

"We can't ma'am it won't work!" A panicking soldier said.

"WHAT! You can't be serious! Have it fixed pronto!"

Then the earth alliance ship across from us started their beam up to shoot us, and nobody was there to help; Shinn-kun was fighting for his life, Athrun-kun was fighting the Freedom, Luna-san's gundam got beat up so bad it couldn't move, and Rey was trying to make sure nobody would try to finish Luna-san off. I looked over to Captain Gladys-sama to see her frozen in fear.

"We're all going to die! Captain-sama is too scared to do anything!" That's when I felt something over power me, I felt stronger. (Yes, Teto has a seed mode.)

"We're not going to die, not over my dead body!" I yelled and everybody looked at me. "Now I don't want any more whining! Use the Tannhauser to intercept them!" I finished and everyone listened to me. I look over at Captain-sama then Chairman-sama, he looked at me like he saw something in my eyes that was very familiar to him.

Me: Yeah! Cliffhanger!

Shinn: You're so weird…

Me: Now why would you say that?

Teto: Before I forget why did you rate it M?

Me: Glad you asked! Because 1. The violence and 2. I'm planning on putting in a TetoxShinn lemon later on.

Teto and Shinn: Oh hell no!

Me: *evil laugh*

Hikari Miyuki: Oh Scarlet…

Me: Hey! You're not supposed to come in till the next chapter!

Hikari Miyuki: Well I got tired of waiting…

Shinn: Who cares about Hikari! I do not want do a lemon with Teto!

Hikari Miyuki: *cries in corner*

Teto: Hikari is so emo…

Me: Well too bad Shinn! When I decide on something it's hard to change my mind!

Hikari Miyuki: It's true.

Teto and Shinn: You got over that fast…

Me: Well bye everybody! R&R! See you next chapter! __


	3. Vocaloids, Gundams, and Princess's?

Me: Hey there!

Teto and Shinn: Hey…

Me: Why are you guys so mad?

Shinn: You haven't updated since I don't know how long!

Me: Sorry!

Teto: You better make it up to us and the rest of the readers!

Shinn: And no lemon!

Me: Don't worry there is no lemon in this chapter, and to make it up to you guys I will add a funny little side story to the end of this chapter!

Teto: Can you tell us what it's called?

Shinn: Tell us.

Me: *sigh* It's called "Teto's Birthday"

Teto: Sounds awesome!

Shinn muttering: You only think that because you're name is in it…

Teto: What did you just mutter!

Me: Well on with the story!

'_What is he looking at?' _I thought while I was trying to snap Captain-sama out of her shock.

"Everything's working now!" yelled out one of the Coordinator's. "What now!"

"What I said before!" I yelled out and then turned to Captain-sama and whispered "Okay, I know you're scared Captain-sama but please snap out of it. I might be taking control now but it is only because there's something in me," I paused a bit to look back and noticed that they shot down the ship and we were safe for now. "I don't know what it is and I don't know how long I have it for but you have control over this ship for however long you want, and you know more about being a Captain than me. You're the Captain act like it!" I finish.

After I said that Captain-sama stood up and started taking command again. I looked over to Chairman-sama to see he was smiling and nodding his head in approval. I smiled back but then realized that Captain-sama was trying to get my attention.

"What are you still standing there for go back to you're spot!" She yelled but smiled a bit at me.

"O..okay Captain-sama!" I said smiling more until someone pointed out what Shinn-kun was doing, he was destroying every boat around us. "Whoa…"

About twenty minutes ago Shinn-kun destroyed all of the boats around us and everybody congratulated him. Meyrin-san was feeling better so me and her are on our way to go visit Luna-san.

"Meyrin-chan! Teto-chan!" Captain-sama yelled out to us with two people walking behind her a young man with weird orange like hair, and a girl around Luna-san's age with dirty blonde hair both of them wearing red uniforms.

"What is it Captain-sama?" Meyrin-san asked.

"I have some things I want you girls to do for me." She said to us then looked at Meyrin-san "Meyrin-chan I want you to show our new recruits Haine-chan and Hikari-chan around," then she paused and looked at me. "Teto-chan I want to speak to you." She finished.

"Okay…" I said kind of freaking out.

"Meyrin-chan, Hikari-chan, and Haine-chan you may leave now." She said as they saluted to her and left.

"Uh…Captain-sama…am I in trouble for something…?" I asked like a little school girl.

"No, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you that Chairman-kun said that he thinks you are a Coordinator so you can stay on the ship," She could of said more but she paused to see my reaction. My reaction…

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" I jumped around screaming.

"Okay soldier let me finish." She said then I stopped to listen "Chairman-kun also wanted you to have this." Captain-sama pulled out a red uniform from a bag she was holding.

"Oh. My. God." I said in amazement.

"I think you deserve this too, but I find it strange that he also gave you you're own Gundam…" She finished.

"I got my own Gundam too!" I asked "Can I go see it?"

"Yes you may, but first get into you're uniform." Captain-sama said after I saluted her.

After talking to Captain-sama I went to my room to changed into my new uniform, after that I went to the hanger to see my new gundam.

"Vino-san, Yolant-san you guys here?" I asked.

"Over here Teto-chan!" Vino-san yelled from my left.

"Well what do ya know Vino-kun was tellin' the truth about you gettin' a red uniform." Yolant-san said while I was walking over.

"And it matches her hair too doesn't it Yolant-kun!" Vino-san said back.

"Do you guys know where my Gundam is?" I asked really excited.

"You're standing right in front of it!" Yolant-san said pointing to his left.

I looked over to my right and saw a purple and red gundam with different kinds of weapons strapped to the body with drills for hands. _'Is the drills supposed to be a joke, because if it is I'm not laughing.'_ I thought as I walked over to it and read the name it wrote "Infinity 0401" just reading the number out made me hold my left shoulder tightly. I remember the first time I took a shower in this world I realized the number on my shoulder never disappeared, so now I have to make sure no one sees my shoulder.

"You're holding on to you're shoulder pretty tight, are you okay Teto-chan?" Vino-san asked me.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" I told Vino-san

"What the hell!" I heard someone say behind me and turned around already knowing who it was.

"Shinn-kun, what are you doing here!" I asked.

"That's not important, why do you have a gundam and a red uniform?" He asked.

'_Ugh…this is going to be a long talk…'_

**With the Vocaloids, Utauloids etc**_**.**_

"Do we really have to do this" Kaito asked crying.

"Oh stop acting like such a baby Kaito-senpai, you too Gakupo-kun!" Luka said as she pulled Gakupo and Kaito by the ears.

"Listen guys Neru-chan went through the trouble of calling the Man'ita loids king so we could talk to them, we should actually be thanking Neru-chan. Thank you Neru-chan!" said Miku.

"No problem…" Neru said while texting.

"Oh man there's the castle I'm leaving!" Sora said.

"Sora-kun there's no point in leaving after that whole walk…and if you leave you will be the only one walking back…" Defoko said.

"Don't worry Sora-san you won't be alone walking I'm coming with you." Gumi told Sora.

"I don't think so." Lily and Iroha said in unison, Lily grabbing Gumi and Iroha grabbing Sora.

"Is it time to leave yet…?" Len asked Rin.

"W..What h..happened to you're b..bravery Len-kun…?" Rin asked back.

"Haku-senpai I'm scared!" Piko cried.

"Oh dear…" Haku replied.

"Am I the only guy here that isn't scared?" Dell asked.

"Seems like it…" Meiko replied looking back to see Kaito and Gakupo hugging each other and crying.

"Heh heh wienbags…" Victoria muttered. (Me: That's my utauloid by the way, if you wanna search her up just to see what she looks like go to Google images and search: Victoria Amuro. And wienbags is a rude way of calling someone a cry baby.)

By then they all reached the castle and past the guards and were in the throne room waiting for the king to walk in.

"Their not very futuristic are they…?" Momo asked.

"Why are all of you in my castle? Are you all going to ambush me or something?" The king asked walking in.

"No we haven't come to ambush; we have come to ask a few questions." Meiko said.

"Fine, ask you're questions." The king ordered.

"Did any Man'ita loids eat an Utauloid by the name of Teto Kasane?" Meiko asked.

"One nobody in this kingdom ate this Teto Kasane you speak of. And two just because our name means man eater doesn't mean we actually eat people." The king answered.

All the loids sighed in relief and calmed down.

"Our second question is have you seen her around here?" Neru said showing a picture of Teto to the king off her phone.

"Hmmm don't believe I have sorry about that." The king replied.

"It's fine, sorry for bothering you…" Miku said.

"Wait, bring in the psychic." The king ordered his guards.

"Psychic?" All the loids asked in unison.

"Yes, I have a psychic that is right all the time and can sense things normal loids can't maybe she might be of some use to you."

"You called?" A woman with a black cape and her hood over her head walked in.

"I want you to help our visitors here find their friend."

"Yes." She told the king then turned towards all the loids "Do you have anything that is owned by this missing person?" She asked.

"Sorry we didn't bring anything do you want us to come back with something from her bedroom?" Luka asked.

"Myra I want you to go with them." The king told her.

"As long as they don't mind father." Myra said pulling her hood down so her long brown hair and grey eyes showed.

"Father?" Victoria asked.

"She is you're daughter?" Dell asked.

"Yes, she is." He answered.

"Will you let me come with you all?" Myra asked.

"Um of course princess!" Gakupo said as he bowed.

"Okay let's go." She said walking past Gakupo.

"Nice try now she hates you!" Len Said.

"No she didn't all she did was walk past me, you still need to learn a lot about love Lenny-kun!" Gakupo said to Len.

"Len-kun wasn't talking about the princess look to you're left." Kaito laughed.

Gakupo looked to his left and saw Luka standing next to him fuming.

"H..hey there Luka-chan!" Gakupo smiled nervously.

"You idiot…" She muttered walking away after punching Gakupo in the face.

"All of you leave before you give me a headache!" The king yelled.

"Okay!" Everyone ran out scared except the princess who was already outside smiling.

**Back in the other world (still Teto's PV)**

An hour ago I told everyone (Me: Shinn, Athrun, Luna, Meyrin, Vino, and Yolant) about what happened on the bridge during the battle and how Chairman-sama gave me the uniform and gundam. Of course everyone was surprised, excluding Luna-san who was jealous. And now I am walking back into my room hoping to get some sleep, ever since I got here I've been having nightmares and it's really pissing me off.

"Ummmm hi…" I said walking into my room seeing one of the new member's of the crew. "You're Hikari Miyuki-san right…?" I asked.

"Yep, did the Captain forget to tell you?" She asked.

"About what?" I asked back.

"We will be sharing a room now!" Hikari-san said smiling.

"Yay! I won't be alone anymore!" I said happily.

"Silly, nobody's ever alone!" She said back.

"You gotta point there!" I said back.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep now." Hikari-san said.

"Awww but we didn't get to learn more about each other yet…" I complained.

"Yeah but I'm so tired…" She said.

"Okay…" I sighed.

_To be continued…_

Me: Okay! Time to make it up to you guys!

Teto: It's the side story "Teto's Birthday!"

Shinn: Yeah…woohoo…

Teto: Awww is someone jealous?

Shinn: No it's because you're birthday is a joke…

Teto: Why you-

Me: Okay on with the side story!

**Side Story: "Teto's Birthday!"**

"**Hi guys!" Teto said to everyone.**

"**Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Shinn asked.**

"**Well…um…" Teto said nervously.**

"**Don't be afraid you can tell us anything" Meyrin said.**

"**Meyrin-chan is right, you can tell us anything." Athrun said after.**

"**Well…it's my birthday…today…" Teto said.**

"**That's probably the worst joke ever, and since you lost you're memory you never once said when you're birthday was." Shinn said.**

"**Shinn-baka has got a point, minus how rude he said it." Luna said.**

"**Well I didn't want to tell anyone but I think I'm slowly gaining more of my memory back…" Teto lied.**

"**Well I'm still not gonna believe you, it is 'April Fools' after all." Shinn said.**

"**Okay I guess I will just go then…" Teto sighed leaving the room.**

"**Shinn-kun you do know it could actually be her birthday…" Athrun told Shinn.**

**After Athrun said that Shinn just walked away ignoring him also leaving the room like Teto did.**

"**Well…what do we do Athrun-kun?" Meyrin asked.**

"**I say we make a cake for Teto-chan!" Luna said.**

"**What Lunamaria-chan said." Athrun said laughing.**

"**Let's get to work then!" Meyrin said.**

***Meanwhile with Teto***

"**I knew no one would believe me, it's always like this…" Teto said to herself.**

"**Hey weirdo, why you so glum…?" Shinn came in and asked.**

"**Out of all people you should know…" Teto said.**

"**Well you could at least answer this question. Why did you not want to tell us you were slowly gaining you're memory back?" He asked**

"**I didn't want you guys pushing me to get my memory back…"**

"**Okay! One, stop sounding so depressed. And two, we wouldn't push you if you didn't want to be pushed."**

"**But-" Teto said before getting interrupted.**

"**No buts we all care about you Teto-chan! I might not show it but I care about you too, it's just my personality to be rude and careless!" Shinn admitted.**

"**So you're admitting you're rude and careless?" Teto asked. "Wow the great Asuka-kun is admitting this to me, I am so lucky to be witnessing this!"**

"**You really have to stop making jokes like that…" He said back.**

"**Now who's the one sounding depressed?" She asked.**

"**Shut up!" Shinn laughed while ruffling Teto's long hair. (Me: Remember, Teto untied her hair she never tied it back up after that.)**

"**Stop it!" Teto laughed.**

**After awhile Teto and Shinn had a tickle fight, but Teto being a little clumsy tripped and pulled Shinn down with her. Then she opened up her eyes to notice that Shinn was on top of her.**

"**Uhhhhh…" She said blushing.**

"**S..sorry" Shinn said getting up also blushing.**

"**I..it's fine…" She said.**

"**You kinda' remind me of my sister…" He said smiling.**

"**You have a beautiful smile, you should smile more often" She said back.**

"**Come on let's go see the others." Shinn said changing the subject.**

***Back with Athrun, Meyrin, and Lunamaria***

"**Be careful with the cake Athrun-kun!" Meyrin said.**

"**It'll be fine." Athrun said struggling with the cake. (Me: This next funny part was me and my friend's idea. XD)**

'_**Steady Athrun steady…'**_** Athrun thought while going around corner with the huge cake.**

**And to Athrun's disappointment Lunamaria was also turning the corner when they noticed this Luna moved to the side quickly but he was so shocked he started slipping forward on the floor, then he started sliding down the floor still holding the cake when he finally stopped he sighed.**

"**At least the cake wasn't ruined…" Athrun said.**

**But Athrun spoke too soon and someone stepped on his head causing his face to go in the cake. I wonder who stepped on his head…**

"**Oh I'm so sorry Athrun-kun!" Teto said.**

"**Happy Birthday Teto-chan!" Luna and Meyrin said walking up to Teto and hugging her.**

"**Yeah…Happy Birthday…" Shinn said bitterly but also amused when he looked at Athrun's chocolate covered face. "Brown doesn't suit you…"**

"**Shut up…" Athrun said glaring at Shinn. "Happy Birthday Teto-chan!"**

"**Thanks, mmm…chocolate!" Teto said as she took her finger to take some chocolate off Athrun's face and licked her finger, after that everyone started laughing.**

**The End**

Me: Yay! Hope you guys liked that!

Shinn: Hehehe the look on Athrun's face…

Teto: HAHAHA then when I stepped on his head!

Shinn: Ya! And he was covered in chocolate!

Teto: That was gold…

Me: Well bye for now! Please review!


End file.
